filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Fighter – Die entscheidende Schlacht
Street Fighter – Die entscheidende Schlacht ist eine Videospielverfilmung die auf der Videospielreihe Street Fighter II basiert. Der Film wurde von Capcom, Columbia Pictures und Universal Pictures produziert und veröffentlicht. Der Film setzt ganz auf seine Stars Jean-Claude Van Damme und Raúl Juliá und erzählt die Geschichte nicht anhand der Videospiele, sondern versucht eine ganz eigene Story zu erzählen. Der Film erzählt den Kampf gegen General M. Bison aus der Sicht von Col. William F. Guile. Schauspieler Raúl Juliá der in diesem Film die Rolle von General M. Bison verkörperte, litt bereits während der Dreharbeiten an einem Magenkarzinom und sollte die Kinopremiere nicht mehr miterleben. Er wurde posthum für einem Saturn Award als bester Schauspieler nominiert. Angeblich soll er diese Rolle auf Wunsch seiner Kinder angenommen haben. Regie führte Steven E. de Souza. Der Film wurde am 23. Dezember 1994 veröffentlicht. Handlung In dem südostasiatischen Staat Shadoloo regiert der größenwahnsinnige und selbsternannte General M. Bison. Seit vielen Monaten versucht Colonel William F. Guile etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen. Aber General Bison hat auch 60 Geiseln in seine Gewalt gebracht und versucht von der AN (Allied Nations) ein Lösegeld von 20 Milliarden US-Dollar zu erpressen. Guile versucht ihn mit einigen Worten herauszufordern und verrät dabei den Namen seines Freundes Charlie Blanka, dieser wird von Dr. Dhalsim genetisch so verändert, dass er zu einem Monster heranwächst. Journalistin Chun-Li Zang versucht ebenfalls mit ihren Freunden Balrog und Edmond Honda etwas gegen die Diktatur zu unternehmen und berichtet ständig über Bisons Machthunger und versucht ihn mit einigen Tricks auszuschalten. Ken Masters und Ryu versuchen sich als Kleinkriminelle und verkaufen Spielzeugwaffen an Sagat dem mächtigsten Gangster der Stadt. Sie werden schließlich von Guile verhaftet und sollen gegen Bison und Sagat arbeiten. Sie schleichen sich in das Vertrauen der beiden und werden in ihr Team aufgenommen, nach dem sie Chun-Lis Plan ihrer Vernichtung vereitelt haben. Kurz danach erfährt Zangif dass General M. Bison eine neue friedliche Welt erschaffen möchte, in der als gütiger Vater herrschen möchte. Guile beschließt nachdem er herausgefunden hat, wo sich das Versteck von M. Bison befindet dieses anzugreifen und handelt damit gegen die Befehle der Regierung. Es kommt schließlich zum Angriff von Guile, während Ken und Ryu gemeinsam mit Chun-Li und ihren den Kampf eröffnen und verlieren. Schließlich erreicht Guile nach mehreren Schwierigkeiten das Lager von M. Bison zu stürmen und es kommt zur finalen Schlacht zwischen Guile und Bison. Daneben kämpfen Ryu und Ken gegen Sagat und Vega. Es gelingt ihnen schließlich das Böse zu besiegen und das Gute zu tun und die Geiseln aus ihrem Gefängnis zu befreien. Allerdings wählen Blanka und Dr. Dhalsim ihren Untergang und bleiben im untergehenden Geheimversteck von General M. Bison. Hintergrundinformationen Bereits am 8. August 1994 wurde der Animefilm Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie in Japan veröffentlicht. In Amerika hingegen wurde diese Realverfilmung einige Monate später fertig. Im Outro des Films ist eine Widmung für Raúl Juliá zu lesen. Im Film selbst ist das Gebrüll von Godzilla und der Satz „Gooooooood Morning Shadaloo“ zu hören, wobei der letztgenannte eine Anspielung auf den Film Good Morning Vietnam ist, da er von Adrian Cronauer verkündet wurde, auf dessen Geschichte der Film Good Morning Vietman basiert. Kylie Minogue verkörpert in diesem Film die Rolle von Cammy White. Zum Film ist das Videospiel Street Fighter - The Movie erschienen, in dem die Charaktere des Film eingearbeitet wurden. Soundtrack Zum Film ist ein Soudtrackalbum mit dem Titel Street Fighter erschienen. Dieses Album enthält folgende Tracks: #"Street Fighter"- 4:59 (Ice Cube) # "Come Widdit"- 4:50 (Ahmad, Ras Kass and Saafir) # "One on One"- 3:30 (Nas) #"Pandemonium"- 4:21 (The Pharcyde) #"Street Soldier"- 4:27 (Paris) #"Something Kinda Funky"- 4:14 (Rally Ral) #"It's a Street Fight"- 3:51 (B.U.M.S.) #"Life as..."- 2:48 (LL Cool J) #"Do You Have What It Takes?"- 4:36 (Craig Mack) #"Straight to My Feet"- 4:00 (Hammer and Deion Sanders) #"Rumbo in da Jungo"- 2:49 (Public Enemy and Wreck League) #"Rap Comando"- 3:14 (Anotha Level and Shaylin Walsh) #"Worth Fighting For"- 4:38 (Angélique Kidjo) #"Something There"- 5:02 (Chage and Aska) Siehe auch * Streetfighter II: The Animated Movie * Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li * Mortal Kombat Weblinks * Kategorie:Filmtitel 1994 Kategorie:Videospielverfilmung